1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for use by handicapped people for playing cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a card holder and viewer on which the playing cards are placed face down for viewing only by an individual looking through a viewing opening in the holder, and which prevents other players from viewing the cards regardless of their location at the table or surrounding area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many handicapped people desire to play cards with friends, but due to their particular physical handicap it may be difficult for them to hold a plurality of cards in their hand while adding and subtracting to their cards during play of the cards. Besides the difficulties encountered by the person in manipulating the cards, quite often adjacent players can easily view the person's cards, even though unintentional, which affects the play of the game.
One type of known card holder construction consists of an elongated bar having a longitudinal slot formed therein in which the cards are inserted and are maintained in a vertical upright position. This holder device has the serious disadvantage of enabling adjacent players to inadvertently see the cards. U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,480 discloses another type of viewing apparatus which is used by invalids or handicapped people who must remain in a lying position. Such an apparatus is considerably more elaborate than desired by most people who merely wish an inexpensive device that rests upon a card table in front of them.
No card holder and viewer construction of which I am aware enables an individual to place a plurality of playing cards face down on the holder, eliminating manual holding of the cards, and which enables the player to easily view the cards without the danger of adjacent players seeing the faces of the cards no matter how close they are seated.